


Darling

by minyoonD



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Autumn, Awkward Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Bonfires, Boys Kissing, Cute Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Cute Kim Seokjin | Jin, Cute Park Jimin, Dorms, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, First Dance, Fluff, Friendship, Hot, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, OT7, Perfect, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Dancing, Spooning, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoonD/pseuds/minyoonD
Summary: "Baby, I..Dancing in the dark with you between my arms,Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song.When you said you looked a mess I whispered underneath my breathBut you heard it. Darling, you look perfect tonight."- Ed Sheeran (Perfect)Russian Translation:https://ficbook.net/readfic/6384038Another awesome translation from Liza!





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Brief run down: The boys have a bonfire. Yoonmin dance by the fire. Namjoon can't take his eyes off of Jin. Jin has never slow danced before. Go figure?

After a long tour the boys had time to settle down and Namjoon, destructive as he is, reccommended a bonfire to lighten the mood. Namjoon threw on his heaviest sweater for the upcoming fall weather and pulled out several lawn chairs and logs in the back of his parents yard, where all the boys were to meet. One by one they gathered, arriving with snacks and of course Jungkook's speaker, because what is a bonfire without good music? As they sun went down more chairs were unfolded and filled, bottles of beer passed around the circle. Fire radiating on fuzzy red cheeks as the music and booze took over.

Yoongi stood from his seat, not trusting Namjoon to play with fire, and poked at the embers in the pit, moving them around just enough to catch fire to the larger logs on top. In the proccess a slow song came on, Yoongi recognized it as one of Jimin's favorites and to be honest they didn't get nearly enough cuddle time on the road. He instinctively reached for Jimin. Jimin took Yoongi's hand and lifted himself from the cloth lawn chair, staring at Yoongi admirably with rosy cheeks, glossed eyes and an affectionate smile. Yoongi grinned and wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist, pulling him in close as Jimin slung his arms around Yoongi's neck, resting his head on the height of Yoongi's shoulder. They swayed to the music, holding one another close like they needed it and like no one else was there.

Namjoon watched as it all unfolded. He glanced over at Seokjin and a fond smile pulled on the corner of his lip, one deep dimple blossoming deep in his cheek. The fire light hit Seokjin's features in all the right ways, the red hitting the curve of his pink and plump bottom lip, shadows carving into the height of his cheeks and a peek of his collarbone slipping from his sweater. Namjoon was so fond of the elder to the point of butterflies and school girl crushes. Seokjin interrupted his thoughts by tapping on the skin of his knee that poked through his ripped jeans.

"What are you thinking about, Joon?" Seokjin asked softly, though there was no need.

"Hyung, have you ever slow danced?" he asked innocently, turning his head back to watch the two dancing by the fire as the second song started to sound in the open air.

"No actually, I haven't."

"Do you want to?" Namjoon asked hesitantly, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck awkwardly.

Seokjin barely hesitated at the offer before standing from his seat and pulling on the strings of Namjoon's hoodie. They made their way next to Yoongi and Jimin by the fire and Seokjin slinked his arms around Namjoon's shoulders.

"Closer." Namjoon whispered to Seokjin only.

He placed his palm at the base of the elders elbow in wrapped it tighter around the back of his neck rather than hanging at his shoulder. When he was satisfied with the placement of Seokjin's arms he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in tight using the other hand to hold his hip and steady him.

"Is this okay?"

Namjoon didn't want to make the other uncomfortable but before he could think he felt Seokjin's head nodding against his shoulder, nose hitting the height of his collarbone. Namjoon brought a hand up to pull Seokjin's head down in the crook of his neck and Seokjin opted to face towards him rather than away, hot breath hitting Namjoon's neck and sending shivers down is spine in the cold autumn air.

"So beautiful." Namjoon thought out loud as they started their second dance.

Seokjin's head shot up in his direction, face to face.

"You know you're beautiful too, Joon."

Namjoon smiled a closed mouth smile, still enough to showcase his set of deep dimples that had Seokjin swooning every time. Namjoon pressed his forehead against Seokjin's and they engaged in another dance even slower than the last.

"Thanks for everything you do." Seokjin whispered.

It confused the other but he took the praise readily.

"We're family, I'd do anything for family." Namjoon whispered back, breath hitting off of Seokjin's nose as they stood practically eye level with one another.

"I don't want to be family." Seokjin spoke so low that it was barely audible against the soft crackling of the logs in the fire beside them.

"What do you mean?"

"Can't we be more? Maybe I feel about you differently than the others." Seokjin confessed in the light of the fire under the stars.

Unable to hold back any longer after the elders confession, Namjoon cupped the underside of Seokjin's jaw and tilted him upwards at a comfortable angle in a search for his pink pillowy lips. He pressed his mouth against the others, not moving. He pulled away not lingering to long but not leaving to fast, making sure the other wanted it aswell. Confirmation came as two soft pecks on his lips from the elder before they started to slide gently and perfectly together. Seokjin pulled away and looked down, forehead pressing into Namjoon's chest to hide the blush on his face.

An excited laugh cracked through the silence from Hoseok who sat on a chair facing towards them, Jungkook and Taehyung glued to either side of him, not knowing what to do with themselves and their excitement after what they just witnessed.

As bad as the timing could be, Jungkook's speaker sounded two soft beeps to signal low battery before switching off and leaving silence in the air as embers burned red in the bottom of the fire pit, everything inside burned to ash.

They took seperate cars back to their dorm where they planned to begin promotions shortly. Seokjin and Namjoon hadn't spoken to eachother for the entire drive home and it had Namjoon feeling kind of worried, as the elder was always one to make a pun in every silence or fill the awkward moments with his laugh that could make anyone smile.

They made their way to their respectable bedrooms and Seokjin made his way to the bathroom in a rush. He waited for Namjoon to walk the expanse of the hallway. When he walked infront of the bathroom door Seokjin reached out for the collar of his shirt and pulled him inside, quickly shutting the door behind them and pressing his lips into Namjoon's hungrily.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I had a hunch." Seokjin said between heavy breaths and hot kisses.

"Don't deserve you." Namjoon said flipping positions and pressing Seokjin up against the wall, not breaking the contact of their lips.

"Bullshit." Seokjin said, slipping his tongue in a search for the others'.

"Beautiful." Namjoon breathed into his mouth, running his hands under the elders sweatshirt.

"Bed time." Seokjin whispered, kissing him three quick times square on the mouth. "I don't put out on the first date." he teased.

"I wasn't, I-.."

"Relax Joon, I'm just teasing." he smiled at the younger, his smile creased as it met his cheeks.

Namjoon laughed breathless at the situation that ended all too soon.

"Sleep in my room tonight?" Namjoon stated, more as a question or an offer.

Seokjin nodded, regaining his breath and evening out the rise and fall of his chest before leaving the bathroom.

They walked the hall hand in hand until they reached Namjoon's room. He tossed all of his plushies in the computer chair beside his bed, caring about Seokjin, his guest, more than the plushies he loved so much. Namjoon laid down first in an attempt to make the other more comfortable in his space. He lifted the blanket slightly and Seokjin crawled underneath, pressing his back into Namjoon's chest. Moulding together like puzzle pieces, legs tangled and Namjoon's head tucked nicely into the crook of Seokjin's neck and shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Seokjin's torso and the elder tangled their fingers together lazily after switching off the bedside lamp.

"I waited twenty-four years for my first dance." he snorted.

"Was it worth it?" Namjoon asked.

"More than you'll ever know."

Namjoon smiled at that and twiddled their thumbs together closing his eyes and letting a yawn pass his lips.

"Sweet dreams, Jin-Hyung."

Seokjin pressed back against him wanting to be held even closer.

"Sweet dreams, Joon." he closed his eyes, following suit.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to include Yoonmin, I'm too weak to not atleast give them an appearance, I went with soft Jimin this time though tadA!! As always, thanks so much for reading. ^^ <3


End file.
